marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Howard Stark (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Howard Anthony Stark Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Inventor, engineer Legal Status: Deceased Identity: Publicly known Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: offered membership to the Hellfire Club, rumored involvement with the V-Battalion Base of Operations: Stark Mansion, NYC Origin The father of Tony Stark, usually mentioned in flashbacks. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Place of Death: Known Relatives: Isaac Stark (ancestor) Howard Stark (father, possibly Howard Sr.), Maria Stark (wife, deceased), Anthony Edward Stark (Son), Morgan Stark (nephew) First Appearance: First appearance unknown Final Appearance: History Howard Stark was a brilliant inventor. He and his own father worked on various projects, and later founded Stark Industries. During WWII and after, he worked on various government projects. These included the Manhattan Project and housing the 'Arsenal' robots in a hidden subbasement in his mansion. The robots were only supposed to be activated if the US was overrun during a presumed Cold War conflict, but both known models have been accidentally awakened and stopped by the Avengers. Howard married a woman named Maria and had a son, Tony. He constantly pushed Tony to be the best, telling him that someone must have 'iron in their backbone' to be successful. He had a severe case of alcoholism, something his son would later face on his own. He was a contemporary of many other powerful businessman such as Warren Worthington II and Creighton McCall. Membership to the exclusive Hellfire Club was offered, but it seems Howard was uninterested in anything other than the lavish parties the club threw. It is belived Howard was also a member of the V-Battalion. He was targeted by the Red Skull, and is rumored to have met the Watcher Uatu. On the Ides of March, Howard and Maria were killed in a car accident. It has been hinted that the incident was not random and possibly arranged by the V-Battalion. Tony ran his father's company, started a charity in his mother's name, and later became Iron Man. House of M In the House of M, Howard remained alive although it seems Maria still died in an accident. He worked with Tony to build an armor capable of taking on the Sentinels and powerful mutants. They began to work on Sentinels with Forge and Henry McCoy after being awarded them an exclusive contract. They planned to incorporate a "Vision Project" into it, although there were problems. The two also competed on the wildly popular 'Sapien Deathmatch' television show. When Tony investigated a resistance group as Iron Man, Sentinels attacked. One, controlled by Howard scolded him for getting involved. Howard was plotting against Magneto with Hank Pym. "Genome bomb" locations were discovered by Tony as Iron Man and the House was notified. However, Howard had programmed the Visions and Sentinels to serve him. However, he said this was all a plan to make the mutants respect Tony for saving them, then use him to attack Magneto. Magneto personally dealt with Howard, killing him. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: brown Hair: black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Howard Stark exercised regularly and was in good shape. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Tony has recently mentioned his grandfather was also named Howard. It is unknown if they used the Sr. and Jr. suffixes Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Public Identity Category:Image Needed